


K is for Kiss

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Parker wants to know what a real kiss is like; Eliot obliges.





	K is for Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for csinygirl on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

Eliot was usually pretty aware of his surroundings and ready for anything. Still, he jumped just a little when he came into Nate’s apartment only to be hit in the knee by some projectile from the direction of the couch.

“Geez, what the hell...?” he cursed as he looked down at the fallen object and realised with some surprise it was a book, some dog-eared copy of Little Women that he crouched down to pick up.

“Uh, hey, Parker?” he said as he approached the lone figure face down on the couch, a little wary of what she might do if he touched her at all, but not comfortable just leaving her to be upset either. “You okay?”

“No,” she said, a sad and muffled reply caused by tears and the way her face was smooshed against the sofa cushions he guessed. “I’m gonna die without knowing.”

Eliot wasn’t entirely sure he understood what she was saying, but figured he was the only one here right now so he’d better figure it out.

“This have something to do with throwing books around?” he asked, dropping said item onto the coffee table, then carefully moving her so he could sit down on the couch, putting her legs back across his lap since there was nowhere else for them to go.

At last she lifted her head and turned over to look at him, face red from crying and hair all mussed up - she was still cute as anything.

“Amy thought she was going to die without ever being kissed,” she explained, her eyes shifting to the book and then back to Eliot. “Laurie said he wouldn’t let it happen, that he’d kiss her before she died.”

“Right.” The hitter nodded once, though he still wasn’t really getting what this had to do with anything. “Parker, you’re not... I mean, you’ve been kissed, right?” he said, sure he was right. Hell, the girl had made out with Hardison on a job last year, he had to be right!

“Of course!” she snorted, like it was a dumb question. “But not like... y’know, like in a book or a movie,” she tried to explain. “I never really felt...” she started over, but once again failed to come up with the words she needed.

Eliot tried not to smile too much, he really didn’t want the poor girl to think he was laughing at her at all, because he really wasn’t. For a woman of the world, there was a hell of a lot of ways in which Parker was a child. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was an adult and capable of real feelings.

“Parker,” he said, catching her attention as he reached for her and pulled her almost completely into his lap. “Close your eyes,” he instructed her, and much like that kid she sometimes seemed to be, she did as she was told without thinking about the whys or wherefores.

Pushing loose strands of hair gently from her face, Eliot slid his hand behind Parker’s head and slowly moved in til his lips met hers. She started a bit at the contact, somehow she hadn’t been expecting it, but within a moment she relaxed into it.

Parker was sure she’d never felt like this, as if she were floating on a cloud and wrapped up in a warm blanket all at the same time, whilst tiny electric currents sparked up under her skin making it tingle in the best way.

And then it was over and she was breathing again, her eyes were open and she was looking at Eliot who was smiling at her. Before she really had a chance to react, the door opened and the rest of the team arrived. She was out of the hitter’s embrace in a second and settled on the couch with her book as if nothing had ever happened.

It had happened though, and Parker was now confident that if anything went wrong on a job, if she should come to harm, at least she could die knowing what it was like to really be kissed. With a little luck, she hoped, she’d live a long time yet and that maybe Eliot would kiss her like that again before too long.


End file.
